Built on the ongoing academic and community collaborations of CCN I, and informed by the Learning Clusters inifiated in the CCN 11 Community Outreach Program (CCN-COP), the Training Program will use a charrette process to bring together junior faculty with community partners to translate research ideas into fundable proposals (through the Research Program). This will ultimately increase the number of qualified cancer disparity researchers experienced in the Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) approach. Co-Directors Eng and Ammerman have collaborated for over 10 years on CBPR training and community engaged research, working closely with Dr. Godley and other CCN I and 11 faculty on a variety of health disparities-focused research efforts.